User talk:Icier
RE: I can't find anything to do with downloading it on the page. How did you do it? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I think you need a computer app to download it. When I go here, it asks to find an app to support it. I'm only familiar with the Gateway login, that Kopcap94 already helped you with on your page. I can try looking around and see. Ripto (talk) 17:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Edit, looks like you got it figured out with Kopcap xD Good to know! Yeah the Gateway login is the way I do it :) Ripto (talk) 17:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks a bunch. Also, do you know how often requests come through? Nothing ever happens on the feed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:09, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :"#cvn-wikia" is the channel that has all the feed with edits going through. If you see edits with like "-9,000" it's more than likely vandalism. The "#wikia-vstf" is the official channel, where you can get in contact with the VSTF directly, and report. The #wikia-vstf is more slow pace, and the #cvn-wikia is the active one with edits going through. Ripto (talk) 17:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I've found that now. I've already undone two edits on the Star Wars Wiki by anon users. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Woo-hoo! :D Yeah, the channel is confusing to learn at first lol, I was in the same boat as you a few days ago. But once you know it's real easy to do! Glad you got it figured out~ Ripto (talk) 17:22, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Reporting Wikis If you are going to report several wikis within a few minutes span, please collect them and bulk report, to avoid spamming RC. :Why just me...? Ripto (talk) 22:38, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you're referring to - it's not just you. I'll warn other users, either here or in chat, and request that they try to bulk report. We appreciate the reports, but clogging RC is counterintuitive. I don't understand how RC is being clogged, but would reporting several Wiki's over the course of the day be alright? One Wiki at say 12:00, another Wiki at 12:30? Ripto (talk) 00:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :That's acceptable - though, if you have 20 spam wikis collected, just report them all at once. You don't have to space out your reports if bulk reporting is easier. We just want to avoid several reports on a single page in few minutes, when a bulk report will be more efficient, and helpful to us. Cheers! le wikis Ripto, Ripto the Banano. Make sure to check if the user is already globally blocked, or if it's already on Report:Wiki/Backlog. Thanks, and keep it up Ripto the Banano :D. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:43, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Never knew there was a backlog :p :Thanks, I thought it was weird the weight ones weren't on the list already. Ripto (talk) 23:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Smiledogcreepy Can't seem to find any issues with them. Do you know something that I missed during my lookup on them? Cheers! :Originally found them on the SU Wiki and I went ahead and saw they were also blocked at Dumb ways to die Wiki so I surveyed their activity here and aside from their rude comments, they moved a lot of pages in their move log. Hope that helps :) EDIT: Or that may just be the nature of that Wiki. Just wanted to make sure he wasn't having similar behavior else where. Sorry for the false alarm if there was nothing! Ripto (talk) 04:40, August 25, 2015 (UTC)